Love Story
by JCapper4Life
Summary: This is a Donna and Sam songfic about how they met to when they end up getting married. To the song Love Story by Taylor Swift.


**This is my first songfic about the fab relationship between Donna and Sam.**

**This songfic is to the song** **Love Story** **by** **Taylor Swift.**

**This is dedicated to all of my reviewers...Louisa, Mel, Liv, Charlotte, Martine, and everyone else who has reviewed. **

**Mwah's and Hug's to you all.**

**Xxx Ooo**

* * *

**First day of Year 12.**

It was the first day of university for Donna and she was very nervous because she didn't know anyone there.

She made her way through many people.

Donna was reading her map to see where her cooking class was but she ended up lost so she moved to the balcony, away from all the students to read it more closely.

Then from the corner of her eye walking across the yard below her holding his workbooks was a young boy named Sam but at the time she didn't know who he was. All she thought was that he was the hottest man she had ever seen.

She closed her eyes for a minute to see if she was dreaming that Sam was a figure of her imagination then she opened them 5 seconds later and he was there sitting on a bench.

_'We were both young when i first saw you. I close my eyes. And the flashback starts. I'm standing there. On a balcony in Summer air.'_

**Prom night, a year finished.**

It was prom night and everyone was so excited about the nights event especially Donna because she was wearing a very expensive dress that her mum brought her.

It was a strapless black flowing dress that fell to the ground and it had a white ribbon around the waist. Everyone at the prom thought that she had the best dress there.

She went to the drinks table and got a Coke and turned to the people dancing and looked at the lights and everyone having fun and of course all the different kinds of ball gowns but secretly she thought that hers was the best one there.

Then from across the hall she saw him, Sam making his way through the crowd towards her.

He came up to her and and said hello. She melted right there. All she wanted to do was kiss him.

Little did she know...

_'See the lights. See the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd. And say hello, little did i know.'_

**The night of the prom.**

Donna was sitting in her room still in her dress thinking about Sam, her soul mate, her one true love but she didn't know if he felt the same.

Then she heard a noise coming from outside her window. She looked out and she saw him throwing pebbles at her window.

He climbed up the ivy wall and kissed her on the lips just then Donna's dad came in the room and saw them kissing.

'What do you think you are doing Donna Louise Sheridan.' He shouted.

'Nothing he was just going. He brought some homework for me that's all.' Said Donna.

'That's a lie. I saw you kissing him. Stay away from my daughter do you hear me. Never set foot near her otherwise there will be consequences. NOW GO. 'Shouted her dad.

He looked scared and climbed down the wall but didn't go far because he had to see her again.

Her dad walked back downstairs and just as he entered the kitchen, Donna walked down the staircase and stopped halfway and dropped to the stair she was standing on and cried her heart out. _Why did he leave i don't want him to go, i want him to come back so i can kiss him again._

_'That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles. And my daddy said stay away from Juliet. And i was crying on the staircase. Begging you please don't go, and i said.'_

**5 minutes later.**

Donna had stopped crying and had gone to her room.

She got her phone and and called Sam saying _take me somewhere we can be alone, meet me near the pool. You'll be the prince and i'll be your princess and you have to resue me. Will you say yes?_

He got the message and replyed _yes, i will meet you there my princess._

_'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and i'll be the princess. It's a love story baby just say yes.'_

**In the garden by the pool.**

So Donna sneaks out her window to go see Sam. She get's there and apologises about before.

They keep quiet because they'd be dead if her father found out she was there with him. They both close their eyes and kiss each other their minds away from the moment ecaping the town for a little while in their own little world.

Donna kept thinking how she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and how only after a day she loves him, more than he will ever know.

_'So i sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew. So close your eyes. Escape this town for a little while.'_

**One month later.**

Donna was still with him sneaking around their parents back and going out together. They were so happy.

Until one day they got caught and Donna's dad said to Sam to stay away from her because one day he will end up hurting her.

'Dad, please he means everything to me. I really like him.' Said Donna.

Her dad did not care how she felt.

Sam walked away and Donna shouted 'Please, don't go, stay here.'

He left her there with her dad but they were gonna continue seeing each other nothing was gonna stop them or that's what Donna thought.

'_Cause you were Romeo, i was a scarlet letter. And my daddy said stay away from Juliet. But you were everything of me. I was begging you please don't go, and i said.'_

**The next day.**

It was Saturday and Donna couldn't wait till the weekend was over to see his face again and to kiss his soft lips.

She rang him a few times to hear his voice.

When he hung up all she was thinking that _i want Sam to take me somewhere where we can be alone with no parents around. Then all there is left to do is run. He'll be my prince and i'll be his princess. I'ts a love story and we will be together._

_'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and i'll be the princess. It's a love story baby just say yes.'_

**1 year later.**

They go to university on different parts of the world and have soon forgotten each other.

Then while on a holiday to Paris they bump into each other on the beach and end up having a great time together.

When the Summer was over Donna invited him to stay at her familys villa in Greece and he happily accepted.

He came to the island and fell in love with it.

They were at the beach having fun when Donna's dad saw them and he knew who the young man was at once but he left them alone because he wanted to speak to his daughter alone.

Soon it was dinner time and Sam was at the beach waiting for Donna to come.

Donna and her parents were at the table eating dinner silently until her dad said that he saw them and he knew who that boy was.

He got really mad at her for betraying them but couldn't look at her again so he left the dining room and then Donna got up and ran to the beach crying her heart out.

Sam saw her but didn't ask what was wrong he just hugged her tight and they ended up making wonderful sweet love on the beach.

'Sam, i know being together is difficult but i don't want to leave you because i have fallen in love with you.'

'Don't say you love me. After i tell you this you will never want to see me again.' Said Sam.

'Tell me what, Sam.'

'I'm engaged to someone else. Please, don't leave me we'll make it out of this mess. Just say yes.' Cried Sam.

'Your what? Please, just go i don't want to see your face ever again. GO NOW.' Cried out Donna.

And with that he left her there crying her heart out.

_'Romeo save me_, _they're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story baby just say yes.'_

**2 weeks later.**

Donna still hadn't stopped crying. She was so mad at him but deep down somewhere in her heart she still loved him like crazy.

She got tired of waiting for him to return to her. Her faith in him was fading and she tried to forget everything that happend between them.

'_I got tired of waiting. Wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you is fading. When i met you on the outskirts of town, and i said.'_

**21 years later.**

It was the day of Sophie's wedding and everyone was so happy except for Donna because the 3 men she slept with around the same time were all there including Sam.

Inside Donna she was feeling all alone and wanted him back. She keeps waiting for him to talk to her but he never does.

Donna just doesn't know what to think anymore.

Then, when the wedding came and Sophie didn't get married Sam knelt on the floor and pulled out a ring and said...

'_Romeo save me i've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring.'_

**At the wedding.**

'Come on Donna it's only the rest of you life and you'll never have to be alone ever again. I won't ever leave you i promise. I love you and i should of said that a long time ago. Baby, just say yes?' Smiled Sam.

She said I Do and ran straight into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss.

'_And said, marry me Juliet. You'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all i really know. It's a love story baby just say yes.'_

* * *

**I hope you all like it.**

**It was my first songfic and i think i did a bad job compared to all the others i have read.**

**So read and please review.**

**Xxx Ooo**


End file.
